Make it burn
by Okami Moony
Summary: Esa noche Sanji había aprendido algo más importante, y es que la ventaja de jugar con fuego es que uno aprende a no quemarse. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Espero que os guste este delirio que se me ocurrió anoche. Lo único malo de esta pareja es que apenas hay fics de ellos**. **En este la escasez de diálogos es completamente intencionada, creo que queda mejor así.**

**En fin, que lo disfrutéis :)**

**Advertencia: Shonen-Ai y lemon.**

* * *

><p>El Going Merry navegaba sin rumbo fijo por el Grand Line, en medio de la noche.<p>

Toda la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja dormía en sus respectivos camarotes, todos menos el cocinero y un visitante que había llegado dos días atrás.

En la cocina dos cuerpos masculinos dominados por la pasión se habían unido encima de la mesa. Habían pasado de estar charlando tranquilamente a devorarse las bocas mutuamente. Puede que Ace haya ido buscando eso desde el principio, y también puede que Sanji le haya dejado encontrarlo muy fácilmente.

Ahora, el moreno mordisqueaba el labio de Sanji mientras se movía dentro de él, con una mano apoyada en la mesa y la otra masajeando la entrepierna del rubio. Éste jadeó y se recostó más sobre la mesa, permitiendo a Ace adentrarse más profundamente en su cuerpo. Puño de Fuego sonrió y se tumbó sobre él antes de sujetarle los muslos con ambas manos y aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas al tiempo que deslizaba los labios sobre su cuello. Sanji echó la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeó otra vez cuando Ace comenzó a masturbarle de nuevo en un ritmo demasiado lento para él.

–Ace…

–Mmm… –le lamió la oreja.

El cocinero fue a decir algo, pero de repente se le olvidó cómo formar frases coherentes cuando el moreno aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas y de la mano.

La luz de la luna que penetraba por la ventana les bañaba los cuerpos desnudos, los cuales no paraban de moverse en un acompasado vaivén. Se besaron y las lenguas de ambos se enredaron para ver si de esa forma podrían quedarse para siempre tal y como estaban en ese momento, extasiados y juntos.

Tan solo se oían sinsentidos susurrados, fuertes jadeos, algún que otro gemido y golpes en la mesa que correspondían a las embestidas que eran cada vez más fuertes.

Sanji cada vez tenía menos claro cómo habían llegado a esa situación, pero no le importaba saber cómo ni cuándo pasó; tampoco quería pensar en el motivo de estar disfrutando tanto de esa forma con alguien de su mismo sexo. Además llegó a la conclusión de que el moreno no les había visitado sólo para ver a su hermano.

Pero nada de eso le importaba lo más mínimo, tan sólo quería seguir regocijándose de la sensación de tener a Ace en su interior mientras le proporcionaba aún más placer con la mano. Sanji nunca había deseado el cuerpo de otro hombre, y allá adonde iba dejaba huella de su fama de _mujeriego_, pero con Ace todo fue diferente.

El cocinero sintió su cuerpo arder a cada embestida y supo que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Ace sonrió cuando notó que Sanji estaba a punto de llegar y decidió llevarle al límite de la mejor forma posible. Se inclinó sobre él para besarle y lamerle el cuello, subiendo por la mandíbula hasta los labios; le masajeó la erección más rápido y disminuyó ligeramente el ritmo de las caderas.

El rubio jadeó violentamente y le agarró el pelo, procurando aguantar sólo un poco más para seguir disfrutando del hecho de tener el cuerpo del moreno echado sobre el suyo. Podía notar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y su acelerada respiración mientras el cálido aliento le acariciaba la boca.

Ace le mordió el labio.

–Hazlo por mí, Sanji –le susurró.

El cocinero respondió con un último grito y finalmente se derramó, ganando un beso de su sonriente amante, quien no tardó en llegar a su orgasmo después de quedar satisfecho de haber conseguido el del rubio. Puño de Fuego se vació en su interior y se mordió el labio, pues no quería despertar a nadie ni tener que dar explicaciones absurdas que nadie se iba a creer. Tampoco le seducía la idea de que su hermano pequeño pudiese descubrirles de _esa_ forma.

Finalmente, se separaron y Ace se lamió los dedos, eliminando las pruebas que Sanji había dejado en ellos para después ponerse los pantalones. El rubio, por su parte, también comenzó a vestirse, recogiendo la camisa que había ido a parar encima de la nevera y los pantalones, que estaban dentro del fregadero. Se encendió un cigarrillo y al darse la vuelta se encontró al moreno apoyado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y con esa sonrisa que le había hecho perder el norte hacía ya cerca de dos horas. Se acercó a él y Ace le quitó el cigarro de la boca para robarle un último beso que les dejó a ambos sin respiración.

A Sanji le habían explicado desde pequeño que era peligroso jugar con fuego, de hecho había sufrido varias quemaduras durante sus primeras experiencias como cocinero. Pero esa noche había aprendido algo más importante, y es que la ventaja de jugar con fuego es que uno aprende a no quemarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de nada, esa última frase no es mía, la dijo el gran Oscar Wilde.<strong>

**Y ahora, ¿opiniones? ¿tomatazos? Las opiniones y las críticas constructivas inspiran ^^  
><strong>


End file.
